Ultraman dyna and smile precure
by ultramankyuanoa
Summary: Miyuki bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya yang ternyata adalah host manusia dari ultraman dyna ultraman dyna x cure happy


**Disclaimer:saya tidak memiliki ultraman dyna ataupun smile pretty cure ultraman dyna milik tsuburaya dan smile pretty cure milik toei**

**Episode 1:cahaya baru**

Ini adalah hari yang cerah di sebuah kota seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 14 tahun terlihat berjalan menyusuri kota dia memiliki rambut biru di atas rambut hitam dalam gaya mangkuk potong warna matanya adalah hijau ia memakai seragam musim dingin anak laki laki smp nanairogaoka dengan dasi putih di punggungnya adalah ransel standar yang wajib siswa sekolah menengah ia terlihat sedang memegang cokelat di tangan kanannya mmm lezat kata anak itu saat ia sedang mengunyah coklatnya seekor makhluk seperti kucing berwarna kuning dan hitam muncul di depannya makhluk itu seperti sedang berbicara pada anak itu apa di distrik gudang ? tanya anak itu pada makhluk itu makhluk itu lalu mengangguk anak itu lalu mendesah oh sial tidak bisakah sphire bersabar menunggu menciptakan kaiju sampai aku pulang sekolah ? sial aku pasti akan terlambat masuk sekolah padahal inikan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah kata anak itu anak itu lalu membuang coklatnya ia lalu mengambil benda aneh seperti tiki dari saku celananya ia lalu mengacungkan benda aneh itu ke udara ia lalu berteriak sangat keras **DYNA ! **tiba-tiba benda aneh yang ia pegang bersinar menyinari dirinya menjadi seorang raksasa berwarna merah biru setelah ia selesai bertransformasi ia lalu terbang menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh makhluk itu

Pada saat yang sama sekelompok polisi sedang menyelidiki sebuah gudang dimana panggilan marabahaya datang dari

pak kami sudah siap ! salah satu polisi melapor kepada inspektur ia mengangguk kau siap ? sang inspektur bertanya kepada rekannya seorang pria paruh baya rambut cokelat mata merah namanya adalah gousuke kozuki siap pak ! kata gousuke mengangguk kepada inspektur sebelum ia dan yang lainnya menyerbu ke dalam gudang di dalam mereka melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang belum pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup para pekerja gudang sedang diserang oleh makhluk aneh raksasa berwarna hijau makhluk aneh itu tidak memiliki leher penampilannya terlihat seperti sebuah robot makhluk aneh itu adalah jamila kaiju yang diciptakan oleh sphire untuk melawan ultraman dyna

astaga makhluk apa itu ? Gousuke terkejut melihat jamila sementara jamila memperhatikan mereka sebelum berjalan ke arah mereka dengan cara mengancam segera polisi melepaskan tembakan ke arah jamila anehnya peluru tidak menciptakan luka sedikitpun pada jamila

ti-tidak mungkin kata salah satu polisi yang terkejut melihat jamila yang tidak terluka sedikitpun oleh peluru mereka jamila lalu menerkam dan menyerang mereka satu persatu

Sebagai sesama polisi sedang berjuang melawan jamila gousuke berhasil menghindari serangan dari jamila ia mencoba memukul kaki raksasa jamila tiba tiba ia berteriak kesakitan karena setelah ia memukul kaki raksasa jamila rasanya seperti memukul batu besar ia lalu terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras

jamila yang melihat ini berjalan kearah gousuke ia lalu berbicara kalian semua tidak berdaya terhadapku kata jamila sebelum mengangkat kaki kiri raksasanya untuk menginjak gousuke untuk membunuhnya

Ketika ia akan menginjakkan kaki kiri raksasanya untuk membunuh gousuke tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang peluru cahaya berbentuk shuriken menyerangnya akibatnya jamila berteriak kesakitan ia gagal membunuh gousuke karena ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya

Sebelum gousuke pingsan ia melihat raksasa bewarna merah biru yang seukuran dengan jamila muncul di depannya

kau ultraman dyna ! kata jamila terkejut melihat ultraman dyna muncul di depannya

Ultraman dyna lalu berpose dalam pose siap bertarung berarti ia sudah siap bertarung melawan jamila

Ultraman dyna lalu memulai pertempurannya melawan jamila jamila berusaha menyerang ultraman dyna tetapi serangannya ditangkis oleh ultraman dyna ia lalu memukuli badan jamila berkali-kali ini membuat jamila kesakitan ultraman dyna lalu melepaskan gelombang peluru cahaya berbentuk shuriken dari lengan kanannya kepada jamila jamila sekali lagi berteriak kesakitan ia sekarang terluka parah ia terpaksa harus kabur sebelum ultraman dyna membunuhnya ia lalu pergi ke sebuah portal ungu yang baru saja terbentuk di depannya setelah jamila masuk ke portal ungu portal ungu mulai menghilang lenyap dari pandangan

ultraman dyna yang melihat itu lalu berjalan keluar gedung untuk saat ini tugasnya sudah selesai ia lalu melihat ke atas langit biru pagi ia lalu mulai terbang ke atas langit pagi biru dan berteriak sangat keras **SHUWATCH ! **ia lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang lenyap dari pandangan

sementara itu di smp nanairogaoka kelas akan dimulai sayang sekali tidak semua orang datang ke sekolah tepat waktu

Aku terlambat aku terlambat miyuki hoshizora berteriak sambil berlari panik

tak jauh dari tempatnya tapi dalam arah yang berlawanan

Aku terlambat aku terlambat aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamaku di sekolah baru ! Teriak pemuda yang sama yang merupakan host manusia dari ultraman dyna karena ia juga berlari menuju sekolah

Kembali dengan miyuki

Kau sering mengatakan itu apakah kau tidak bosan mengatakan itu kuru ? Terdengar suara dari dalam tas miyuki seekor makhluk mengulurkan kepalanya keluar dari kantong tas makhluk itu kecil bewarna merah muda yang tampak seperti anak domba ini adalah candy peri dari marchenland

Memang kenapa masalah buatmu ? Kata miyuki jengkel tiba-tiba miyuki tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pria akibatnya miyuki terjatuh aduh kata miyuki mengerang karena terjatuh ke tanah sangat keras

Astaga maafkan aku karena membuatmu terjatuh kata pria itu meminta maaf sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu miyuki berdiri tidak tidak usah aku tidak apa kok kata miyuki tersenyum sedikit pada pria itu sambil mengambil tangan pria itu untuk membantunya berdiri miyuki dan pria itu lalu menatap wajah mereka satu sama lain mereka sepertinya sudah pernah bertemu

Tiba-tiba pria itu mulai berbicara miyuki kaukah itu ? Kata pria itu dengan wajah yang heran souji ? Kata miyuki sebelum senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya souji ternyata itu kau ! Kata miyuki ia lalu memeluk pria itu erat erat sambil menangis bahagia souji lama tidak bertemu ! Kata miyuki

Aku juga lama tidak bertemu denganmu miyuki sejak kelas 4 sd kata souji sambil tersenyum bahagia karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya **(catatan penulis:pengisi suara souji shingetsu/ultraman dyna adalah takeshi tsuruno)**

Sayangnya reuni kecil mereka terpotong oleh suara bel sekolah

Oh sial aku terlambat ! Souji dan miyuki keduanya masing-masing berteriak selaras sebelum mereka berlari cepat menuju sekolah

Sementara itu di kelas 2B smp nanairogaoka siswa mulai duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sebagai guru kelas mereka bu namie sakaki mendesah sedikit pada suara bel sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara

Anak-anak aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru bergabung dengan kelas kita kata bu sakaki pada murid kelasnya

Eh ? seorang murid baru ? Kata seorang gadis berambut merah bernama akane hino

Hmm murid baru ya ? Kata seorang gadis berambut hijau bernama nao midorikawa

Aku ingin tau seperti apa rupa orang itu kata seorang gadis berambut kuning bernama kise yayoi

Yah aku tidak diberitau banyak tapi katanya murid baru itu adalah seorang cowok dari tokyo kata seorang gadis berambut biru sambil tersenyum bernama aoki reika

Oh dia cowok ya ? Tanya akane

dalam hal ini mari kita pastikan ia merasa diterima disini seperti miyuki kata nao

tapi di mana dia sih ? kenapa ia tidak muncul apakah ia terlambat masuk sekolah ? Tanya yayoi

entahlah tetapi jika memang benar ia terlambat masuk sekolah di hari pertamanya pasti akan membuat kesan yang buruk di hari pertama masuk sekolah barunya seperti miyuki kata reika karena murid baru itu terlambat masuk sekolah ia jadi teringat dengan miyuki yang sering terlambat masuk sekolah

sementara para murid sibuk mengobrol tentang murid baru tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka miyuki masuk kedalam kelas dengan tergesa-gesa karena ia terlambat masuk kelas namun kali ia tidak terlambat sendirian karena disampingnya ada seorang cowok yang tampaknya adalah murid baru yang dimaksud oleh bu sakaki

maaf bu aku terlambat ! kata souji dan miyuki kedua-duanya berteriak selaras pada bu sakaki

tidak tidak apa apa kok kalian berdua kumaafkan kata bu sakaki pada souji dan miyuki nah hoshizora silakan kau duduk di kursimu kata bu sakaki menyuruh miyuki untuk duduk di kursinya baik bu ! Kata miyuki pada bu sakaki miyuki lalu duduk di kursinya

Nah kelas inilah murid baru kelas kita baiklah silakan perkenalkan dirimu sendiri shingetsu kata bu sakaki pada souji

baik bu ! Kata souji pada bu sakaki ia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada murid kelas perkenalkan namaku adalah souji asano umurku empat belas tahun aku dari kota tokyo cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang astronot aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua kata souji ia lalu menyelesaikan perkenalan dirinya dengan menunduk hormat pada kelas ia kemudian tersenyum saat kelas bertepuk tangan membuatnya merasa ia diterima di sekolah ini

terima kasih shingetsu karena telah memperkenalkan dirimu pada kami baiklah kalau begitu kau akan duduk di tiba-tiba miyuki memotong kata kata bu sakaki ah di sini di sini saja di sebelahku kosong ! Kata miyuki pada bu sakaki dan souji

baiklah itu adalah kursimu shingetsu kata bu sakaki pada souji baik bu kata souji pada bu sakaki ia lalu duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan miyuki

aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi miyuki kata souji sambil tersenyum pada miyuki

lho kalian sepertinya saling mengenal satu sama lain apakah kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecil ? Tanya akane pada souji dan miyuki

ya kami adalah teman masa kecil kata miyuki sambil tersenyum cerah pada akane

rumah kami bersebelahan satu sama lain kami mulai berteman saat kami masih balita kami juga sering bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama-sama kami bahkan pergi ke sekolah yang sama dan berada di kelas yang sama sampai kelas empat sd kata souji

oh jadi kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecil yang bertemu kembali ya ? Kalau begitu selamat datang di smp nanairogaoka aku akane akane hino dan setiap teman miyuki adalah temanku juga mulai sekarang kita berteman kata akane sambil tersenyum pada souji

**(lima jam kemudian)**

Kelas akan segera berakhir sebagai bu sakaki membuat pengumuman kepada murid kelasnya sebelum pulang dan ingat anak anak jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian karena besok pekerjaan rumah kalian harus dikumpulkan katanya

sekarang kelas sudah selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang souji sedang sibuk memasukkan buku bukunya dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya sebelum ke atas sekolah sebelum miyuki telah menawarkan untuk memberinya tur sekolah serta memperkenalkan dia kepada teman-temannya sesampainya di atas sekolah ia melihat miyuki dengan empat gadis salah satunya adalah akane

hei miyuki souji menyapa miyuki ah souji aku senang kamu datang miyuki bersorak sebelum berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya ke arah teman-temanya mari aku perkenalkan kau pada semua temanku kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan akane kata miyuki

hai souji kata akane menyapa souji sambil tersenyum

ini kise yayoi

h hai kata yayoi malu malu menyapa souji

nao midorikawa lanjut miyuki

senang bertemu denganmu nao menyapa souji sambil tersenyum

dan aoki reika lanjut miyuki

aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu kata reika pada souji

yah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi pagi namaku adalah souji shingetsu panggil saja aku souji dan karena setiap teman miyuki juga adalah temanku mulai hari ini kita mulai berteman kata souji sambil tersenyum pada miyuki dan teman-temannya

sementara di sebuah dimensi di dalam sebuah benteng menakutkan yang tertutup oleh awan gelap di bad end kingdom tiga komandan bad end kingdom yang sedang bermain kartu

terkutuklah para pretty cure yang selalu menggagalkan rencana kita kata wolfrun mengutuk pretty cure sambil mengambil kartu dari tangan majorina tiba-tiba ia mendengus kesal karena kartu yang ia ambil adalah kartu joker

mengumpulkan bad energy akan jauh lebih mudah jika seandainya mereka tidak ada oni kata akaoni sambil mengambil kartu dari tangan wolfrun ia lalu juga ikut mendengus kesal karena kartu yang ia ambil adalah kartu joker

yang lebih buruk adalah setiap kali kita menggunakan akanbe para pretty cure selalu mengalahkannya menggunakan cure decor dan bahkan akanbe hidung biru tidak terlalu membantu kita untuk mengalahkan pretty cure dawasa kata majorina sambil mengerutkan kening ia mengambil kartu dari tangan akaoni tiba tiba ia berteriak kaget karena kartu yang ia ambil juga adalah kartu joker

mereka bertiga lalu mendesah bagaimana bisa mereka mengumpulkan bad end energy untuk membangkitkan pemimpin mereka (kaisar pierrot) kalau mereka selalu dikalahkan oleh pretty cure

tiba-tiba sebuah suara seorang tertawa di antara mereka sepertinya kalian sedang frustasi tiba tiba setelah itu kartu joker milik mereka bersinar dan bersatu menjadi joker komandan bad end kingdom yang keempat

joker ! kata tiga komandan bad end kingdom berteriak kaget melihat joker muncul mendadak di depan mereka

hai semuanya ini adalah hari yang indah kata joker dengan nada antusias ia lalu kembali berbicara tadi aku perhatikan kalian sepertinya kalian mempunyai sebuah rencana

kau tau rencana kami ? kata wolfrun

rencana kami tetaplah sama yaitu mengalahkan pretty cure dawasa ! kata majorina

mencuri kebahagiaan dan senyum semua orang oni ! kata akaoni

dan mengumpulkan bad energy untuk membangkitkan kaisar kita yaitu kaisar pierrot ! kata majorina menambahkan wolfrun akaoni dan majorina lalu tertawa keji

ya itu benar sekali ! kata joker ia lalu berputar-berputar dan menari setelah itu ia kembali berbicara namun kenyataannya adalah para pretty cure selalu menggagalkan rencana kita itu sebabnya aku kesini karena aku mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan para pretty cure kalian mungkin tertarik untuk mendengarnya

**(sementara itu)**

tempat ini rumahmu ? tanya nao pada souji iya betul sekali tempat ini adalah rumahku kata souji

wah rumahmu besar dan megah sekali kara yayoi memuji rumah souji yang besar dan mewah

iya itu karena aku tinggal dengan paman dan bibiku yang bekerja sebagai ilmuwan kata souji

kau tinggal dengan paman bibimu ? tanya akane pada souji

iya itu benar sekali sudahlah ayo kita masuk kedalam rumahku kata souji pada miyuki dan teman-temannya ia lalu mengajak masuk mereka ke dalam rumahnya sesampainya didalam mereka disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning bermata biru memakai baju dan celana coklat usianya kira-kira sepuluh tahun ia adalah yoko shingetsu sepupu souji

selamat datang kembali kak souji lho kak miyuki kaukah itu ? kata gadis itu dengan heran pada miyuki

yoko ? kata miyuki pada gadis itu miyuki lalu memeluk gadis itu yoko kau sudah besar kata miyuki pada yoko kau semakin tinggi kak kata yoko pada miyuki

hei ada apa ribut di bawah ? kata seorang wanita berambut kuning berjalan menuruni tangga rumah ia terlihat memakai jas putih seorang ilmuwan dan rok coklat panjang ini adalah makoto shingetsu bibi souji

bibi makoto lama tidak bertemu ! kata miyuki menjerit dalam kegembiraan

miyuki kaukah itu ? wow kau sudah tumbuh besar kata bibi makoto sambil memeluk miyuki dalam kegembiraan

souji kau sudah pulang rupanya kata seorang pria menuruni tangga pria itu berambut dan berjanggut hitam ia memakai jas putih seorang ilmuwan dengan celana coklat panjang ia adalah takeshi shingetsu paman souji

ah paman takeshi kata souji

eh kau takeshi shingetsu ilmuwan terkenal itu ! kata yayoi tersentak

oh jadi reputasiku mendahului aku selamat datang di rumahku setiap teman dari keponakanku tercinta selalu aku terima kesini dengan hangat kata paman takeshi sambil tersenyum dengan hangat pada mereka dengan hangat

wow miyuki kau tidak pernah ceritakan pada kami kalau keluarga souji sangat terkenal kata akane

tetapi kenapa souji tinggal dengan kerabatnya bukan dengan ayah ibunya ? kata nao dengan ekspresi wajah keheranan

tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat sedih souji dan miyuki lalu menunduk sedih ayah dan ibuku meninggal dunia ketika aku masih kelas 4 SD kata souji sedih

oh maafkan aku telah membuat hatimu terluka kata nao pada souji

tidak tidak apa-apa kok kata souji sambil tersenyum sedih

shingetsu mungkinkah ayah dan ibu souji adalah ilmuwan terkenal itu tanya reika pada paman takeshi setelah reika teringat dengan nama keluarga souji yaitu shingetsu yang terkait dengan nama dua orang ilmuwan terkenal

ya itu benar kata paman takeshi mengganguk pada reika

aku tau aku turut berduka cita kata reika ia pernah mendengar cerita kalau ayah dan ibu souji reiji shingetsu dan hana shingetsu adalah pasangan suami istri ilmuwan yang terkenal namun empat tahun yang lalu ketika souji masih kelas 4 SD reiji dan hana meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan misterius ketika mereka sedang meneliti sebuah reruntuhan misterius peradaban kuno

suasana muram terus sejenak sebelum souji memutuskan untuk berbicara yah cukup sudah suana sedih ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal dunia aku tidak boleh bersedih terus karena tugasku sekarang adalah membanggakan mereka dengan cara rajin belajar supaya aku bisa menjadi astronot kata souji

ya itu benar sekali tugas souji sekarang adalah dengan cara rajin belajar untuk menjadi astronot supaya ia bisa membanggakan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal kata paman takeshi

ya cukup sudah suana sedih ini aku punya kue di oven yang harus dikeluarkan sekarang kata bibi makoto

kue hore soal kue bibi makoto adalah yang terbaik ! kata miyuki mengingat bibi makoto sering membuat kue yang sangat enak saat ia masih kecil

**(beberapa jam kemudian)**

Dah kapan-kapan datang lagi ya kata souji pada miyuki dan teman temanya ia dengan paman takeshi bibi makoto dan yoko melambaikan tangan pada miyuki dan teman-temannya

tentu kami akan datang lagi ! Kata miyuki sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gembira pada souji dan keluarganya ia dengan teman temannya memiliki waktu yang sangat menyenangkan dengan souji dan keluarganya

kue bibi makoto sangat lezat sekali kata akane

yoko ternyata orang yang sangat ramah aku senang bisa berteman dengannya kata yayoi ia dengan cepat berteman dengan yoko sepupunya souji

Aku pikir kau bisa dengan cepat berteman dengan yoko itu karena kalian adalah pemalu kata nao tertawa

hei ! yayoi merengek marah ia tidak suka dipanggil pemalu oleh orang lain

miyuki temanmu souji orangnya sangat baik kuru ! Kata candy gembira

ya itulah souji tetapi dia ... tiba-tiba miyuki mendesah

ada apa ? tanya yayoi

souji tampak berbeda sekarang bukan karena ia terlihat sudah dewasa dulu waktu aku masih anak kecil ia selalu terlihat ceria ia juga selalu menghiburku untuk membuatku tersenyum setiap waktu tetapi sekarang ia seperti kehilangan kebahagiaannya kata miyuki mendesah

mungkin ia masih sedih karena ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia kata reika

tidak bukan itu ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia ia hanya sedih hanya beberapa hari setelah itu ia ceria kembali bahkan ketika ia pindah kami masih tetap berhubungan dengan cara saling mengirimi surat satu sama lain seminggu sekali tetapi satu tahun yang lalu ia berhenti mengirimi surat kepada aku ia seperti kehilangan kebahagiaannya kata miyuki mendesah

sebelum salah satu dari mereka mendiskusikan tentang souji yang kehilangan kebahagiaannya tiba-tiba langit sore di atas mereka berubah menjadi langit hijau penuh dengan jaring laba-laba

(**beberapa menit sebelumnya tidak jauh dari para pretty cures)**

Tiga komandan bad end kingdom muncul di atas sebuah bangunan

urufufufu tempat ini sempurna untuk mengakhiri para pretty cure wolfrun tertawa

itu benar sekali oni mari kita mulai oni ! akaoni berteriak karena ia sudah tidak sabar mengalahkan para pretty cure

nah waktu untuk memancing mereka untuk ke sini dawasa ! majorina terkekeh sebelum menarik keluar sebuah buku majorina lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung cat diisi dengan cat of darkness masa depan semua orang harus dicat hitam kata majorina ia lalu mengolesi halaman putih di bukunya dengan cat of darkness ia lalu membaca mantra seketika langit berubah menjadi bewarna hijau dan dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba sebelum orang-orang di kota itu segera terkena mantra memungkinkan majorina untuk mengumpulkan bad energy ehehehe dengan mengumpulkan bad energy dengan sangat cepat dan banyak kita dengan sangat cepat bisa membangkitkan pierrot ! Ia menyatakan sebagai dalam bad end kingdom menara jam mulai berputar menandakan kaisar bad end kingdom pierrot akan segera bangkit

(**kembali dengan para pretty cure**)

astaga ini adalah bad end reality majorina ! kata reika

oh tidak ! semua orang mulai menghasilkan bad energy kuru ! Candy menjerit karena setiap manusia di dekat mereka mulai ditutupi oleh aura gelap karena kehilangan kebahagiaan mereka akibat bad energy

eyahaha ! pretty cure ini akan menjadi pertempuran kalian ! Majorina tertawa saat ia wolfrun dan akaoni tiba-tiba muncul melayang-layang di udara di depan para pretty cure dan candy majorina terlihat memegang sebuah buku yang dialiri oleh bad energy

semua orang berubah ! Candy memerintahkan miyuki dan teman-temanya untuk menjadi pretty cures mereka lalu mengeluarkan smile pact yang berfungsi sebagai alat transformasi mereka menjadi pretty cure

(**insert urutan transformasi**)

Ready ? Smile pact berbicara

pretty cure smile charge ! mereka berseru

open ! smile pact berbicara dalam menanggapi perintah para pretty cure sebelum melanjutkan kembali berbicara go go ! Let's go !

serbuk bedak ajaib berhamburan keluar dari smile pact mereka

miyuki menyebarkan bubuk bedak ajaib ke tubuhnya membentuk pakaian curenya rambutnya lalu juga ikut berubah ke bentuk rambut curenya

akane menyebarkan bubuk bedak ajaib ke tubuhnya menyebabkan api orange membentuk pakaian mengubah rambutnya ke rambut curenya

yayoi menyebarkan bubuk bedak ajaib ke tubuhnya membentuk pakaian curenya dan mengubah rambutnya ke rambut curenya

nao menyebarkan bubuk bedak ajaib ke tubuhnya menciptakan ledakan angin hijau membentuk pakaian curenya dan mengubah rambutnya ke rambut curenya

reika menyebarkan bubuk bedak ajaib ke tubuhnya menciptakan es yang membentuk pakaian curenya dan mengubah rambutnya ke rambut curenya

lima dari mereka kemudian menempatkan sentuhan akhir transformasi mereka dengan cara menepuk bubuk bedak ajaib ke pipi mereka memberi pipi mereka cahaya kemerahan

dengan transformasi mereka lengkap kelima pretty cure terbang lalu turun dari langit mendarat di tanah sebelum memperkenalkan diri mereka

berkelap-kelip dan bersinar terang cahaya masa depan Cure Happy ! Miyuki memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai cure happy ia lalu berpose

matahari brilian berkekuatan darah panas Cure Sunny ! Akane memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai cure sunny ia lalu berpose

berkilaun-kilaun batu gunting kertas Cure Peace ! Yayoi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai cure peace ia lalu berpose

keberanian intens keluar pertempuran lurus Cure March ! Nao memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai cure march ia lalu berpose

salju yang jatuh dan mengumpulkan hati mulia Cure Beauty ! Reika memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai cure beauty ia lalu berpose

Lima cahaya kami akan membimbing kita ke masa depan ! Bersinar Smile Pretty Cure ! kelima cure menyatakan menyelesaikan perkenalan mereka

(**akhir urutan transformasi**)

heh kami sudah lama menunggu kalian oni ! kata akaoni

itu benar sekali tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan kalian dawasa ! kata majorina

baiklah mari kita mulai ! Wolfrun menyatakan ketiga komandan bad end kingdom lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola biru dari masing-masing saku baju mereka masing-masing

keluarlah akanbe ! Ketiga komandan bad end kingdom berteriak mengakibatkan bola biru milik mereka masing-masing melekat pada benda benda di sekitar mereka mesin gachapon (wolfrun) kipas angin listrik (akaoni) mesin soda (majorina)

Akanbe ketiga akanbe menyatakan

eh ? Cure Happy terkejut tiga akanbe sekaligus ? tidak mungkin !

bukan sembarang akanbe juga ! mereka semua adalah akanbe hidung biru ! kata Cure Beauty

gawat ini sangat buruk untuk kita harus menggunakan rainbow healing untuk mengalahkan mereka ! kata Cure Sunny karena satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan akanbe hidung biru adalah dengan menggunakan rainbow healing

heh aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan itu oni ! akanbe kata akaoni memerintahkan akanbenya menyerang para pretty cure

akanbe kipas angin listrik akanbe menghasilkan angin puyuh membuat kelima pretty cure terlempar karena angin puyuh milik kipas angin listrik akanbe beruntungnya mereka mendarat dengan selamat tanpa satupun dari mereka terluka

kau mencoba menantangku ya ? kata Cure March ia lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kipas angin listrik akanbe dia tidak terpengaruh oleh angin puyuh yang dihasilkan oleh kipas angin listrik akanbe karena ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin

kau pikir itu mudah ? kata wolfrun mesin gachapon akanbe miliknya lalu melompat di depan kipas angin listrik akanbe ia lalu menembakkan kapsul ke arah cure march untuk menjebaknya

eh ? Cure March terkejut sebelum ia bisa berhenti lari ia sudah terjebak didalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe

march ! keempat pretty cure yang lainnya berteriak terkejut melihat teman mereka masuk ke dalam jebakan milik musuh mereka

ehehehe karena kalian kurang satu kalian tidak bisa melakukan serangan gabungan untuk mengalahkan kami ! Majorina tertawa keji

Itu terlalu awal untuk mengatakan itu ! kata Cure Sunny ia melompat ke arah mesin gachapon akanbe pretty cure sunny fire ! cure sunny melepaskan api menuju kapsul yang ditembakan oleh mesin gachapon akanbe untuk menghancurkan kapsul itu tetapi tetap saja serangannya tidak mempan kapsulnya sama sekali tidak hancur akibatnya cure sunny ikut terjebak di dalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe

sial kata cure sunny ia sekarang terjebak didalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe

kita berhasil menjebak dua pretty cure dawasa kata majorina tersenyum jahat

kalau begitu kita tambah dua lagi supaya menjadi empat pretty cure yang kita jebak ! kata wolfrun mesin gachapon akanbe miliknya lalu menembakkan kapsul ke arah cure beauty dan cure peace menjebak mereka didalam kapsul

oh tidak semuanya ! Cure Happy melihat semua teman-temanya terjebak di dalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe (kecuali candy karena ia pingsan di dahan pohon didekatnya karena angin puyuh yang dihasilkan oleh kipas angin listrik akanbe)

hei lihatlah tinggal satu pretty cure lagi oni ! kata akaoni

urufufufu kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja kepada kami ? kau sekarang sendirian seranganmu tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kami ! kata wolfrun mengejek cure happy

itu benar sekali ! kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja kepada kami dawasa ?

Cure Happy cukup takut untuk saat ini namun dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu menghentikannya karena di dalam hatinya dia masih memiliki rasa untuk melindungi semua orang tidak ! kau salah bahkan walaupun aku sendirian selama ada kesempatan aku akan terus berusaha bertarung melawan kalian semampuku ! kata Cure Happy dengan rasa penuh percaya diri

t***l kau pasti akan kalah melawan kami sendirian ! kata wolfrun ketiga komandan bad end kingdom lalu memerintahkan akanbe mereka untuk menyerang cure happy

tidak pasti aku tidak akan kalah melawan kalian karena aku adalah seorang pretty cure aku akan melindungi semua orang ! kata Cure Happy

dasar cerewet lebih baik kau mati saja ! kata majorina mesin soda akanbenya lalu menembakkan rudal ke arah cure happy mengakibatkan cure happy terlempar terbang dengan sangat keras

Happy ! teman-teman cure happy berteriak ngeri melihat teman mereka terlempar terbang dengan sangat keras karena rudal milik mesin soda akanbe mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya karena sekarang mereka semua terjebak didalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe mereka sekarang hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan cure happy

(**sementara itu**)

Souji melihat langit di depan rumahnya ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan karena langit yang semulanya bewarna orange (sore hari) tiba-tiba menjadi bewarna hijau dan dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba ia juga melihat semua orang disekitarnya menjadi ditutupi dengan aura gelap mereka sepertinya kehilangan kebahagiaan mereka beruntungya ia dan keluarganya tidak terkena pengaruh

apa yang sedang terjadi disini ? Kenapa semua orang terlihat ditutupi oleh aura gelap ? Dan kenapa langit berubah menjadi hijau dan dipenuhi dengan jaring laba-laba ? Tanya yoko ia terlihat ketakutan melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang berubah menjadi menakutkan

Apakah ini adalah perbuatan sphire ? Tanya bibi makoto

Entahlah aku tidak tau sepertinya ini bukan perbuatan sphire kata souji

Lalu kenapa kita tidak terpengaruh dengan ini semua ? Tanya yoko

Entahlah mungkin saja tuhan telah melindungi kita semua kata paman takeshi

Souji mulai merasa ada firasat buruk tentang ini semua ia harus mencari tau apa penyebab hal mengerikan ini sekaligus mehentikan hal mengerikan ini sebelum hal-hal yang lebih buruk muncul

Paman bibi yoko aku akan cari tau penyebab hal mengerikan ini hal mengerikan ini harus kuhentikan sebelum hal-hal yang lebih buruk muncul ! Kata souji ia lalu berlari menjauhi rumah keluarganya untuk mencari tau apa penyebab hal mengerikan ini

Souji hati-hati ! Kata paman takeshi iya Paman ! Kata souji ia lalu kembali berlari menjauhi rumah keluarganya

beberapa menit kemudian souji sampai di sumber hal mengerikan ini kini ia sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertempuran sekelompok 5 gadis berpakaian aneh melawan 3 makhluk aneh yang tampak seperti penjahat dari dongeng dan 3 monster badut mengerikan ia melihat empat dari lima gadis terjebak didalam kapsul milik salah satu monster badut yang tersisa dari lima gadis itu adalah gadis yang berambut pink souji merasa seperti mengenali gadis itu dari gaya bicaranya ia pun menyadari gadis itu adalah miyuki

Miyuki ! Souji berteriak ngeri saat ia melihat sahabatnya terlempar terbang dengan sangat keras akibat terkena rudal yang ditembakan oleh salah satu monster badut ia langsung bertindak cepat menyelamatkan miyuki

(**kembali ke pretty cure**)

Para pretty cure dan candy melihat ngeri cure happy terlempar terbang dengan sangat keras tiba-tiba di saat yang sangat tepat seorang pria menyelamatkan cure happy dengan cara melompat ke udara untuk menangkapnya ketika pria itu mendarat ke tanah dengan cure happy ditangannya membuat para pretty cure dan tiga komandan bad end kingdom terkejut

Pada saat yang sama cure happy perlahan-lahan membuka matanya untuk melihat orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya ia mulai tersipu ketika melihat wajah tampan penyelamatnya ia mulai merasa ia seperti mengenali orang ini ia lalu perlahan-lahan mulai pingsan

Souji tersenyum lembut pada cure happy sebelum ia pingsan setelah ia pingsan souji lalu pelan-pelan menaruh cure happy di dekat pohon didekatnya (kebetulan pohon Itu adalah pohon di mana tadi candy pingsan) ia lalu berjalan menuju tiga komandan bad end kingdom dan tiga monster akanbe milik mereka

hei ! Siapa kau ? Tanya wolfrun pada souji

Souji tidak menjawab sebaliknya ia justru sedang mengeluarkan reflasher (alat yang bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi ultraman dyna) dari kantong celananya

tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti teman-temanku ! Kata souji ia lalu mengacungkan reflasher ke udara ia lalu berteriak sangat keras **DYNA ! **setelah ia berteriak tiba-tiba permata tersembunyi reflasher terbuka dan kemudian reflasher bersinar menyinari tubuh souji membuat tubuhnya tumbuh keukuran raksasa

Apa! Para pretty cure yang terjebak di dalam kapsul dan candy terkejut melihat penyelamat misterius cure happy tumbuh ke ukuran raksasa seukuran dengan tiga akanbe milik tiga komandan bad end kingdom mereka semakin terkejut ketika melihat orang itu sekarang berubah bentuk menjadi raksasa gagah bewarna kulit merah dan biru setelah disinari dari benda yang ia pegang ia sekarang adalah ultraman dyna

(**insert song:tatsuya maeda ultraman dyna**)

**Cahaya baru Ultraman Dyna ! **Souji memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ultraman Dyna ia lalu berpose dalam pose siap bertempurnya

Ultraman Dyna lalu melihat buku yang dipegang oleh majorina yang dialiri oleh bad energy dyna mulai berpikir sepertinya ini adalah sumber hal mengerikan ini semua ia lalu menembakkan sinar biru dari tangan kanannya flash buster kata ultraman dyna ia lalu menargetkan flash buster ke arah buku yang dipegang oleh majorina

Uwaaaah ! Majorina berteriak kepanasan karena tangannya terkena flash buster milik ultraman dyna buku yang dipegang oleh majorina halaman berubah dari hitam menjadi putih karena bad energy yang dikumpulkan dibuku itu sudah menghilang tidak ada lagi di buku itu

T-tidak mungkin ketiga komandan bad end kingdom terkejut melihat hal itu sementara itu di menara jam di bad end kingdom arah jamnya menjadi mundur karena bad energy yang dikumpulkan telah menghilang semua

Sialan kau ! beraninya kau menggagalkan rencana kami akanbe serang dia ! Wolfrun memerintahkan mesin gachapon akanbenya untuk menyerang ultraman dyna

mesin gachapon akanbe menembakkan kapsulnya untuk menangkapnya tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena ultraman dyna menghancurkan kapsul-kapsulnya hanya dengan satu pukulan

keren sekali ! Cure Peace tersentak kagum melihat ultraman dyna bertarung melawan akanbe hidung biru sementara pretty cure yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo kebingungan melihat ultraman dyna dengan mudah melawan akanbe hidung biru para pretty cure biasanya melawan akanbe hidung biru dengan menggunakan rainbow healing tetapi orang ini (ultraman dyna) mampu melawan akanbe hidung biru tanpa menggunakan rainbow healing ini membuat para pretty cure semakin kebingungan

kalau kita tidak bisa menangkap raksasa ini lebih baik dia diusir saja ! Akanbe usir raksasa itu kata akaoni ia memerintahkan kipas angin akanbe untuk menciptakan angin puyuh untuk mengusir ultraman dyna pergi namun usaha akanbenya sia-sia saja karena ultraman dyna mampu menghindari serangannya

usaha yang bagus sekarang giliranku kata ultraman dyna ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke kristal yang ada di dahi kepalanya tiba-tiba kristal di dahi kepalanya bercahaya menyinari seluruh tubuhnya mengubah warna kulit ultraman dyna dari merah biru ke biru ia sekarang berada dalam bentuk miracle typenya

**Ultraman Dyna miracle type ! **Ultraman dyna memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bentuk miracle typenya ia lalu dengan sangat cepat berlari ke kipas angin listrik akanbe setelah sampai didekatnya ultraman dyna lalu menendangnya menggunakan kakinya dengan sangat keras membuatnya jatuh ketanah dengan sangat keras setelah menendang kipas angin listrik akanbe dengan sangat keras ultraman dyna lalu melihat para cure yang lainnya yang masih terjebak didalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe ultraman dyna lalu menembakkan sinar energi biru dari lengannya **energy beam ! **teriaknya ultraman dyna lalu menargetkan energy beam ke arah kapsul yang mengurung para cure mengakibatkan kapsul menjadi hancur dan membebaskan para cure

tidak mungkin ! Akaoni berteriak kesal setelah melihat ultraman dyna yang dengan mudah mengalahkan kipas angin listrik akanbenya dan membebaskan para pretty cure yang terkurung dalam kapsul milik mesin gachapon akanbe

raksasa ini telah menggagalkan rencana kita lebih baik ia mati saja dawasa ! Akanbe serang dia ! Majorina memerintahkan mesin soda akanbenya untuk menyerang ultraman dyna mesin soda akanbe lalu menembakkan meriamnya untuk menyerang ultraman dyna tetapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena ultraman dyna dengan mudah menghindari rudal yang ia tembakkan

sementara itu para pretty cure sekarang berhasil berkumpul kembali karena ultraman dyna mereka sekarang berkumpul dipohon dimana ultraman dyna meninggalkan cure happy

Happy ! Bangun kuru ! Candy berusaha membangunkan cure happy dengan cara menguncangkan tubuhnya

Cure happy perlahan-lahan membuka matanya karena dibangunkan dari candy

A-apa yang terjadi ? Tanyanya sebagai penglihatannya terfokus dan ia sekarang melihat pertempuran antara ultraman dyna dan tiga didepannya

Eh ? apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang menyelamatkan aku ke mana dia sekarang ? Tanya cure happy mencari penyelamatnya

setelah ia meninggalkanmu disini dia berubah menjadi raksasa itu dan bertempur melawan tiga akanbe hidung biru itu dengan mudah kata cure beauty menjelaskan apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada cure happy

Cure Happy terkejut kebingungan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari cure beauty dan melihat betapa mudahnya ultraman dyna bertempur melawan tiga akanbe hidung biru

saatnya untuk membuat tiga monster badut ini menjadi gosong terbakar ! Kata ultraman dyna ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke kristal didahi kepalanya kristal didahi kepalanya lalu bersinar menyinari seluruh tubuhnya mengubah warna kulit ultraman dyna menjadi merah is sekarang berada didalam bentuk strong typenya

**Ultraman dyna strong type ! **Ultraman dyna memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bentuk strong typenya ia lalu melepaskan ledakan besar energi dari lengannya **garnate bomber ! **teriaknya ia lalu melepaskan garnate bomber kearah tiga akanbe hidung biru menciptakan ledakan api yang sangat kuat membuat tiga akanbe itu menjadi gosong terbakar tapi entah bagaimana mereka masih hidup

baiklah sekarang waktunya untuk menghancurkan tiga monster badut ini ! teriak ultraman dyna dia kemudian sekali lagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke kristal didahi kepalanya kristal didahi kepalanya sekali lagi bersinar kembali menyinari tubuhnya mengembalikan warna kulit ultraman dyna menjadi merah biru kembali ini adalah bentuk normalnya flash type

**Ultraman dyna flash type ! **Ultraman dyna memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bentuk normalnya flash type ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi + sinar biru listrik lalu keluar dari tangannya ini adalah serangan utama ultraman dyna yang bernama solgent ray

**solgent ray ! **Teriak ultraman dyna ia lalu menembakkan solgent ray ke arah tiga akanbe

tiga akanbe itupun langsung terkena solgent ray milik ultraman dyna

akanbe ! Teriak tiga akanbe itu mereka lalu meledak hancur terbakar karena terkena solgent ray milik ultraman dyna yang tersisa dari mereka adalah barang dimana mereka terbuat dari

Tiga komandan bad end kingdom tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena rencana mereka mengalahkan para pretty cure gagal total karena ultraman dyna

Raksasa sialan ! siapa kau ? beraninya kau menggagalkan rencana kami ! Tanya wolfrun dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh marah pada ultraman dyna

Dyna Ultraman Dyna aku dilahirkan untuk melindungi semua orang dari kejahatan kata ultraman dyna dengan nada serius pada tiga komandan bad end kingdom

setelah mendengar kata-kata yang telah diucapkan oleh ultraman dyna tiga komandan bad end kingdom kini penuh rasa marah dan benci musuh mereka adalah pretty cure yang selalu menggagalkan rencana mereka mengumpulkan bad energy sekarang mereka punya musuh baru yaitu seorang raksasa bernama ultraman dyna

dan karena rencana mereka telah gagal total mereka memutuskan menghilang pergi kembali ke bad end kingdom

karena bahaya telah pergi para pretty cure dan candy mendekati ultraman dyna tampak diwajah mereka penuh dengan ekspresi penasaran heran dan hati-hati pada ultraman dyna karena mereka bingung apakah ultraman dyna adalah teman atau musuh mereka

tiba-tiba candy terbang ke arah ultraman dyna

a-apakah kau juga seorang pretty cure juga kuru ? Tanya candy pada ultraman dyna

Ultraman Dyna terkejut melihat candy karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat ada anak domba bisa terbang dan berbicara

Pretty cure ? Apa itu aku bukan seorang pretty cure aku adalah seorang manusia ultra (ultraman) namaku adalah dyna ultraman dyna kata ultraman dyna memperkenalkan dirinya pada candy dan para pretty cure

a-apakah kau musuh atau sekutu kami ? tanya cure happy pada ultraman dyna

tenang sajalah aku ini sekutu kalian ! Kata ultraman dyna pada cure happy dan yang lainnya

setelah menjelaskan kalau dirinya adalah sekutu pada para pretty cure dan candy ultraman dyna lalu melihat langit sore yang orange ia lalu mulai terbang ke atas langit sore yang orange dan berteriak sangat keras **SHUWATCH ! **setelah itu ia lalu perlahan-lahan menghilang lenyap dari pandangan meninggalkan para pretty cure dan candy

ultraman dyna siapa kau ? kenapa aku merasa aku sepertinya mengenalmu ? tanya cure happy dalam hatinya sebelum ia dan yang lainnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian untuk membahas lebih lanjut tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi

**Bersambung**

**Catatan penulis:bagi siapapun yang membaca cerita ini selamat datang dicerita yang saya tulis ultraman dyna and smile precure saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita saya**

**Hanejiro saya munculkan di episode ini sebagai karakter cameo**

**karakter bernama gousuke kozuki saya ciptakan berdasarkan gousuke hibiki ia akan berperan sebagai sekutu souji/ultraman dyna dan para pretty cure melawan sphire dan bad end kingdom**

**Ultraman tiga akan muncul sebagai cameo di salah satu episode nanti**

**Saya akan selalu mengupdate cerita ini setiap minggu**

**jangan lupa dikomentari setelah membaca cerita ini**

**Episode selanjutnya: Episode 02:sekilas keputus asaan**


End file.
